Such an automatic spreader generally has a mobile carriage on a table and carrying the knitted fabric on a roll or folded in layers to be spread, and at least a pair of rollers working as calenders placed on one side of the carriage and designed to enlarge the fabric before its spreading on the table. However, the arranging of the material directly on the carriage and its threading between rollers is not convenient to carry out. Furthermore, the position of the spreading means cannot be varied in that they only have one way of use.